Penguins Days of Summer: Lost in Prehistoric Times
by penguin adventures
Summary: It was a normal day in new York until the chronotron returned. The Penguins and the rest of the zoo find themselves in the age of dinosaurs. As they bounce from the Triassic to the Jurassic and the Cretaceous they must find a way to return home. Well Kowalski better figure it out quickly before they all go extinct.
1. Skipper's recap

After battling King Maurice, Egyptian Gods, Dr. blowhole, Daleks, Cyber-men, Nanite-Daleks, averting a multiverse-spanning disaster, and escaping The Base in Virgina we settled back to life in the zoo (hard when you live next to the lemurs). And the adventure continues…


	2. Chapter One: Return of the crono-tron

August 24th 2015

11:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

Penguin HQ, New York

(Skipper's POV)

"what are you hiding Kowalski," I said. "I have no idea what your talking about," Kowalski said. "Why do you have the blueprints of Blowhole's invisibility gun," I asked. "I stole them from Blowhole to try reverse engineer it." "Why is you name on here!" I shouted. "I don't know what your talking about," he replied. "Let's see Kowalski's transparent matter maker AKA transmatterer," I said, "when did you invent this…" "During the no experimenting ban," he replied.

"WHAT!" I shouted. "Private knows about it too…" he admitted! I stepped out of the lab and got out my megaphone, "FALL IN! FRONT AND CENTER!" Kowalski, Rico, and Private lined up in front of me. "Private when were you going to tell me that that invisibility ray was actually Kowalski's not Dr. Blowhole…and what were you really doing when you said you were going to get snowcones…" "we were going to help Kowalski fix the problem without you knowing…" "disobeying orders and insubordination," I said. "But we fixed the problem," Kowalski said.

"Kowalski…" "You can't make me uneat a snowcone from a while ago…" "No," I replied, "We can't…but I assigning you and Private to punishment patrol during you're prime lab hours…" "What…" Kowalski said, "but…" "Don't worry about jiggles," I replied, "Rico will take care of him." "Now…" I said as a strange device hit me in the head. "The Crono-tron," Kowalski said, "I told you throwing it into that portal was a bad idea..." "Was that you or one of your future selves." "it can't possible either of us," Future Kowalski 2 said.

"I told you that it needed to be destroyed!" Future Kowalski 1 said. "No it must not be destroyed!" Future Kowalski 2 said. "Enough!" Kowalski shouted as the Crono-tron went haywire and we were all sucked into it except Kowalski. Future Kowalski 1 was holding on tight to something, "Kowalski! Find a way to get us back home!" "Kowalski," I said as I struggled to climb out of the portal, "You finally did it!" The Portal shook and Kowalski was sucked in knocking Future Kowalski 1 and myself into the crono-tron. The last thing I saw was the blueprints of the Transmatterer.

(End of Chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: The Sands of Pangaea

Pangean desert, Pangaea

The Triassic Period

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski," Skipper said, "where and when are we!" "As king I demand to know where we are!" Julian shouted. "Oh no, no,no,no," I said, "King Julian? Maurice?" "And me!" Mort said. "Is the entire Zoo here?" Private asked. "Oye! where's my habitat!" "I fell like pounding some penguins," Bing said. "me too," Roy said. "let's get them!" Burt said. "now there's a plan," Bada replied. "Let's get some Penguins," Pinky the flamingo said. We were soon surrounded by an angry mob Julian in the lead.

"This is not good," Future Kowalski 1 said. "My thoughts exactly," Future Kowalski 2 replied. "There they are with the three Kowalskis!" Julian said. "Rico signature move," Skipper said. "Smoke bombs?" Leonard asked, "out here?" Skipper turn to the koala and said, "we saw the Daleks kill you…" "Um…Skipper that was a decoy koala," Marlene said. "why didn't I get the memo?" "We had a meeting," Mason said, "you weren't there." "Wait!" I said, "fighting among ourselves is not going to get us home." "so when are we?" Private asked. "Pangaea…The Triassic Period." "The Triassic period?" Julian asked, "Run for you're lives! The Dinosaurs are coming to eat us!"

Everyone included some of us penguins started to panic running around in circles. Skipper slapped everyone and said, "get a hold of yourselves! Panic and Chaos is not going to get any of us back to our proper time! Kowalski! Survival options...and no we're not sitting around until we get eaten." "Build shelter…" "We're in the middle of a desert!" Maurice shouted, "how are we supposed to build shelter! We don't even have supplies!" "well we have whatever's in Rico's Stomach," I said, "and one ruined Space-Time Teleport." "So what do we do?" one of the Badgers said. "We dig," Skipper said.

Everyone including the two future Kowalski's helped dig out a massive shelter for everyone. "Now we stay here for the night," Skipper said, "and hope's Kowalski finds a way…" "Skipper," I said, "I think the crono-tron has other plans." Everyone turned around to find a massive portal and before we could move all the zoo animals with us were sucked into the portal followed by team penguins and my future selves.

We found ourselves on a boat marooned on Madagascar and my two future selves returned to their futures. "The S.S. Act III," Skipper said. Before we could even think about settling another portal opened and we were all sucked back into it on the boat. "A dead man tells no tale," I said. "Kowalski enough with the movie references!"

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: The Jurassic Period

The Jurassic Period

(Skipper's POV)

We found ourselves on the cargo-ship in the middle of an Ocean at the full mercy of the currents. "Kowalski," I said, "When are we!" "The Jurassic Period!" "We're on an ocean filled with prehistoric marine reptiles." "Land Ho!" Maurice shouted. "we don't have any fuel," Marlene replied. "I have a plan," Kowalski said. "It don't involve inventing something that threatens to destroy us all?" I asked. "No it's something more old fashioned," He replied.

Two hours later…

With massive sails in place the vast cargo ship slammed into the beach. Kowalski had his scanner out, "according to this the next crono-tron portal is 50 miles that away." "Kowalski," I said, "the sun is setting…" "going out at night in a dino infested jungle," Private said. "Thank you…but no," Julian replied, "besides it's my royal pampering time." "Um your majesty," Maurice said, "the royal pampering kit is back at the zoo." "The Feet!" Mort shouted grabbing on to Julian's feet. "No! Not the Feet!"

Kowalski, Rico, Private, and the rest of the zoo animals walked away from the lemurs. "at least if Dinosaurs do come here," Roy said, "none of us will get eaten." I put Bada and Bing on lookout duty with Burt. Joey went to sleep by a tree while Marlene, the flamingo, Leonard, the lemurs, Roy, and my men dug in for the night. Phil and Mason climbed up into a tree while I went on lookout duty as well. This is going to be a long night.

The next morning…

Early the next morning we all woke up and hiked thru the jungle. Or rather everyone but King Julian hiked thru the jungle Mort and Maurice were carrying Julian on a makeshift throne. "I hope he gets eaten," Bada said. "You know what ape," I said, "I think I agree with you." I turn to pinky and handed her a fish, "get Julian moving," I said. Pinky flew over to Julian and knocked him out of the throne. "Hey this is against jungle law!" Julian shouted, "I demand to see my jungle lawyer!"

"Ringtail!" I said, "Jungle Law failed…and chaos and mayhem is not going to keep us alive for very long, we follow democratic principles…" "Okay," Julian said, "Let's take a vote…Democracy or jungle law." "Democracy," everyone voted unanimously. "Fine have it your way," Julian muttered as he joined us in the hike. "Why can't we just leave them," Burt said. "It's against the penguin credo," Kowalski replied, "never leave any animal penguin…or otherwise…behind."

After a long journey thru the jungle we found ourselves at a saltflat where a herd of stegosauruses were migrating. "Okay," Kowalski said, "we have to get thru them in order to make it to the portal." "We move silently and we move carefully…" Mort, Maurice, and Julian were running across the saltflat, "…we don't want to start a rampage," I said. Julian made the mistake of making a lot of noise kick-starting a massive Stampede. "He not going to make this easy is he," Kowalski muttered. "Hopefully this doesn't attract predators," Marlene said.

"Pack of Allosaurus at 11-o-clock," Kowalski replied. "The Lemurs are across," Private said, "but what are they waiting for? The Portals just a within reach…" "Their waiting for us…" Kowalski said as the pack of allosauruses appeared behind us… "Run!" Kowalski shouted. We ran past the stampeding stegosauruses and to the portal. While The Lemurs complained about something Roy and Burt joined the rest of us. "Look at that," Kowalski said, "I always wanted to see a showdown between an Allosaurus and a Stegosaurus in person." "Kowalski," I said as he watched the battle of predator vs. well armed prey, "we're going now…" I said as a stegosaurus went down "Wait," Kowalski said watching the allosaur get taken out by the dying stegosaur, "I'm taking notes."

I had Joey grab Kowalski and we all entered the portal despite Kowalski's protests. "Either the other side of this portal going to the zoo or another jungle," Leonard muttered. I waited until the lemurs were thru and entered the portal last. While the rest of the pack feasted the lead Allosaurus watched the portal close in confusion. A half an hour later the pack finished it's meal and left as the scavengers moved in. The Stegosaurus herd stopped to mourn their loss then continued on their way.

(end of chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: T-Rex attack

The Cretaceous period

Modern Day Montana

(Skipper's POV)

We found ourselves in a massive cave, "More traveling thru time," Julian said. A portal opened and sucked The Lemurs into it, "Yah! New York!" Mort said. "Maurice check the calendar!" "August 2015," Maurice said. "What?" Kowalski asked. We prepared to entered the portal but we were trampled by everyone else. When the dust cleared the portal was gone leaving us, the chimps, and Marlene trapped in the past.

"Oh come on now everyone but us get to go home!" Private shouted. Rico hacked up a hammer and moved towards Kowalski. "Rico," I said, "back down that's an Order!" Rico sighed but put the hammer down, "that's a good Rico," I said. "Now when are we?" I asked. "Modern-day Montana," Kowalski said, "The Cretaceous Period." We walked outside and saw some meteors streak across the sky, "make that the Late Cretaceous Period…I calculate that the asteroid will enter the atmosphere in 15 hours." "And how long for the blast from the impact?" I asked. "Let's see size of mt. Everest," Kowalski said, "it would take...not long."

"Okay we're burning daylight," I said, "And I don't want to go extinct!" "The Portal is 13 hours away," Kowalski announced. "Isn't that cutting it close?" Marlene said. "Marlene we escaped Blowhole's self-destructing base with half a second to spare," I said, "I think we can beat an extinction event asteroid." "As long as we don't run into any trouble we should be fine," Kowalski added. "Move out! I'll take point!"

We walked without stopping thru swamps, grassland, forest, and prairie. "The portal is just ten hours away," Kowalski announced. We keep walking not looking at the prehistoric creatures that would be dead in a couple of months if they survived the devastation immediately following the impact today. "The Silurians are have long ago fled the surface," Kowalski commented. "Silurians?" Marlene said, "you know what I don't care." "Okay then," Mason said, "your loss…Phil put that oversized banana down!"

We made it to a clearing Kowalski saying that we see the portal itself in five hours. "Um," I said, "No predators…strange." A herd of Triceratops were munching on grass and other vegetation at the other end of the clearing. "Move! Move! Move!" I said, "but do it quietly we don't want another rampage." "Like the one in New York," Private muttered staring at Rico. We past the herd easily but just when we were across a loud roar rocked the ground. A T-rex entered the clearing and charged. The Triceratops got in defense position the adults encircling the younger triceratops forming an intimidating wall between the T-rex and the herd's young.

The T-rex backed off and headed towards what it assumed to be an easier lunch…us. "Run!" I said heading the way we came. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "the portal is this way!" "right," I said, "Run that way!" All of us including Marlene ran in the direction Kowalski indicated. We ran so fast and for so long we tired the T-Rex out. The T-Rex gave up and went back in the direction of the herd. In the Sky meteors reminded us that the Asteroid was coming. That caused us to continue on to the portal visible in the distance. We past thru another forest and found ourselves just a few miles to the portal. However another predator was waiting ready to call on the rest of it's pack.

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: Raptors

Valley

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski what are you doing?" Skipper asked. "Scanning for any hidden predators," I said. "like what exactly," Private asked. "Oh I don't know," I replied, "more T-rexes, Raptors, giant snakes, Pteradons, ect." "any spinosaurs," Marlene asked. "Spinosaurs lived during the Mid-Cretaceous period," I replied, "not in the late Cretaceous period." "That's a relief," Skipper said, "Now let's move…we don't have time to sit around!"

"But, what if there are Raptors out there," I shouted. "that's a risk we're going to have to take," Skipper replied. Phil and Mason elected to go first Skipper, Marlene, and Rico followed after them while Private and I reluctantly followed. "See Kowalski you Nancy-cat nothing to be afraid of," Skipper said, "and besides we're out in the open with no tall grass to block our view…if they do come we're be able to see them approach." "Raptors at Ten, Nine, and Eleven-o-clock!" Private shouted. "Blast!" Skipper said. "I did try to tell you," I said.

"Less talking," Skipper said, "more…Running for our lives!" We all ran Phil and Mason making it to the portal before us. The chimps didn't wait for us and ran straight into the portal. "Rico," Skipper said, "cover our escape!" Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and confused the Raptors long enough for us to get away. "Their still following us!" Private shouted as the Portal seemed to get further and further away. "Their gaining!" Marlene shouted as a Raptor lunged at her with it's claws. "Marlene!" I shouted. Skipper jumped into the air and hit the raptor with his corkscrew before it could jump on Marlene with it's deadly talons. The Raptor landed with a thug and another raptor thinking it's comrade was dead swiped at Skipper as he tried to get away. "Skipper!" Private shouted.

Skipper looked at his flipper, "that's going to leave a mark," he said as he rejoined us. "Skipper are you okay?" Private asked with concern. "It's just a scratch," he replied. "with Raptors," I said, "there is no such thing as just a scratch…" "Fine," Skipper said, "you can look at it when we get back." "When we get back," I said, "it could get infected and you don't want to go to the zoo doctor…do you?"

"That nettle sticking menace," Skipper said, "no thank you." "Then let me look at it!" I shouted. Skipper stuck out his flipper, "oh it is just a scratch," I said completely embarrassed. Skipper turned to me and said, "I have four sweet words for you…I… TOLD…YOU…SO." "Um Skipper," Marlene said, "The Raptors are still after us!" "oh right," Skipper said the Raptors within arms reach, "Run!" We ran but the Raptors seemed to be faster one even appeared between us and the portal.

Rico hacked up a bomb and threw it in front of the raptor. The Ground exploded sending the Raptor and the rest of pack running. "Into the Portal!" Skipper shouted. We ran into the portal and found ourselves on the Coast of Mexico. "Kowalski we better not be where I think we are," Skipper said. "I'm afraid so," I replied, "we're in the impact radius of the Asteroid." "What would happen when the asteroid impacts," Private asked. "We'll be disintegrated, obliterated, atomized, eradicated," I replied, "turned to dust." "Do you have the portal opener on you?" Skipper asked. "um…no," I replied.

(end of Chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Six: Return to the modern Day

Mexico, off the gulf

Moments before asteroid impact

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski," I said, "where is that asteroid." "right there," Kowalski said pointing to the fiery object in the sky. "What does being obliterated feel like," Private asked. "We're not getting obliterated," I replied, "Right Kowalski…" "The Asteroid will impact," Kowalski said pointing to the gulf, "there…in a few minutes."

"Skipper," Marlene said, "you can find a way out of this…right." "I don't know," I said, "Kowalski ETA!" "not long," Kowalski said as the asteroid dropped a shadow on the entire area. We looked up and literally felt the heat coming from the Asteroid which was just a hundred yards above us and approaching the ground at a terrifying rate. Kowalski looking thru the contents of Rico's stomach, "Ah! I found the portal opener," Kowalski shouted. Rico reshallowed the rest of the contents of his stomach as the asteroid became dangerously close. I got literally see the texture of the asteroid and the heat became unbearable.

"2 hours to open a portal!" Kowalski shouted as the Asteroid was frightening low in the sky. "Kowalski!" I shouted. Kowalski pulled out the Space-time teleport and typed in the location and our proper time. Kowalski pushed the button at the exact second the Asteroid impacted. Any thing in the immediate area of the impact was obliterated. Meanwhile in Montana the dinosaurs experienced an earthquake, a blinding flash of light, and finally a wall of dust and rock. All over the planet massive Tidal Waves battered the coast while every Volcano erupted. The Dust from the Asteroid impact blocked the sun and all plant life would die in a month or so. The fall of the Dinosaurs had come and we were safe miles and millions of years away.

August 26th 2015

Badlands, Montana…

"Would you look at this," a paleontologist said, "Penguin foot prints…" I snucked up behind him and knocked him out while Kowalski destroyed all evidence of the fossiled footprints. I ordered Rico to drag the Paleontologist into his tent while we destroyed the plaster casts of the footprints and any dig worker we came across.

"I think we're done here," I said. "Any fossil prints I couldn't sand out," Kowalski said, "I reformed them to look like Dino footprints…the experts will be none the wiser." "Kowalski," I said, "you can take one souvenir from this dig." "Skipper," Private said, "would they notice if one of there fossil are gone?" "It's just a bunch of old bones no ones going to miss one little fossil," I replied.

Kowalski ran to one of the tents and found what he was looking for a fossilized T-rex tooth. "A T-Rex tooth," I said, "really…" "Most people have Raptor Claws," Kowalski replied, "I wanted something different." Rico hacked up a non- fossilized T-rex tooth, "Rico…" Rico said something in Rico-nese. "The T-rex that was chasing us lost a tooth and Rico picked it up," Private translated. "Show-off," Kowalski muttered. The Paleontologist woke up, "It's time to bug out," I replied. We left the dig-site and went to a desolate stretch of desert where the Super-Plane was waiting. "next stop New York City…The Central Park Zoo," I said.

 **The End**


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
